Reunited
by samxo9
Summary: Sam was demanded to go to the Cullens by Alice. Why? Because Alice somehow knew that Sam was at the hospital and is Emmetts' sister,she wants to reunite them. What surprises lay ahead for Emmett McCarty Cullen? AH,SlightlyOOC; Ed/S Em/C A/J Es/c SumInside
1. The Hosptial

**Summary: **Samantha and Emmett McCarty were twins loved by their parents. Until one night Austin and Mary McCarty were murdered. Sam and Emmett didnt have any relatives so they were forced into foster care. That's where they met Jasper. When they were 9, five years in the same foster house, Sam was adopted. Sam was adopted by Max and Jill Jones, they were nice people, and gave Sam a new life. The only thing missing was Emmett and Jasper. Then Sams life was turned upside down. Again. Her foster parents were killed by a drunk driver. Having no where else to go, and not wanting to go back to foster care. Sam moved to Forks, Washington on a whim. What she didn't know is that a few months after she was adopted so were Emmett and Jasper. They live in Forks, Washington with Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle Cullen. Fate brought them back together for a reunion.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilgiht....as of yet...i only own Samantha McCarty, whom has my name. Except the McCarty part...yeah thats not my last name but im not going to tell you what my last name IS, cause thats just not internet savvy._

* * *

Today was turning out to be just about the worst day ever. I'm sitting in the Forks Hospital waiting room. Why? Because I fell down the stairs! How bad is that? Two weeks before I start at my new school. That means no sports; because I'm pretty sure I fractured my elbow and my wrist. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doctor calling my name.

"Samantha McCarty?" I stood up and walked over to a handsome blonde doctor. He smiled and held out his for me to shake. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. But please call me Carlisle." he then pointed to the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. "This is my son Edward. He's my intern and will be helping me out today."

I smiled back at Carlisle, "well boys you can call me Sam."

Carlisle looked at his clipboard and started walking motioning for Edward and me to follow him. He walked into room 815A, "sit on the bed please." I did as he said, then he looked at me, "I never asked you! What are you here for?" I laughed and motioned to my arm.

"I sorta fell down the stairs and fractured both my wrist, and elbow." I said laughing a bit. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "did you go to a different doctor to see if they were fractured?" I shook my head, if only he knew how many times I fall a day.

"Carlisle, trust me when I say I fall a lot. I can be graceful I just fall a lot. I play sports and fracture, sprain, and break, my arms, legs, and wrists quite a bit." I said laughing again, "I just know. I've had my fair share of trips to the ER." Both Edward and Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Well, let's get down to business." Carlisle said taking my arm and touching around my elbow, and wrist. I looked over to Edward to see him looking at me with confused eyes. He saw me looking at him and shook his head slightly.

"Sam, excuse me if I'm being rude but do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar. " Edward asked still looking confused, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Umm, no I don't think we have because I don't remember you." I said shrugging; Carlisle looked up from my arm and stared at me. "You know… she looks exactly like Emm—," He was cut off by a loud ringing. Edward looked at us apologetically and took out his cell phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He answered his iPhone and frowned.

"How did you know?" He said confused. "Alice, wait!" Edward ended the phone call and sighed. He looked at me, "I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the day." I shook my head slowly, "umm… not really. But I'm guessing I do now?" I said tilting my head to the side. Edward laughed and nodded his head, "yes you do. Someone how my sister- Alice, knew you were here and demanded I bring you over to meet her, along with the rest of our family."

Carlisle laughed, "That sounds exactly like Alice. Well you don't need a cast just a brace. You need to keep it on for about 4-5 weeks." I groaned and Carlisle thought something happened, "No nothing's wrong… okay that was a lie." I frowned at my arm, "I wanted to join the lacrosse or basketball team and cant if I have a brace on." Edward started laughing. I glared at him and he seemed to sober right up.

"I'm sorry that was rude… it was just the look you were giving your arm! It looked like you wanted to torture it or something." I started laughing too.

Carlisle just shook his head and fixed a black brace on my arm and noticed my new frown. "What? Not the right color?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded, "Yeah it's going to clash with all of my outfits. Looks like I'm not going to be wearing brown anytime soon…"

Edward and Carlisle shared a look then at the same time said: "Yeah… defiantly going to get along with Alice."

After I finished filling out all my paper work, we started towards the elevators when I thought of something. I stopped and turned to Edward, "I need to go change! I look horrible; do you want to come back to my house? Then you can just tell me where to go."

Edward laughed, "sure but you can just come in that. No one will mind." I looked at him horrified, "I can't make a presence in this!" I exclaimed motioning to my attire, "first impressions my friend, first impressions. Now let us go." I said and waved to Carlisle who was leaving to help someone. I got into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

We rode down in a comfortable silence, and walked out of the hospital. "Which cars yours?" Edward asked, and I led him over to my 2010 Black Challenger, he gasped. "This is your car?!" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…is that bad?" He shook his head fast, "Oh no no no! It's a wonderful thing. I want one of these, babies." I laughed, typical male. "Well maybe I'll let you drive it one day, when you're older!" He laughed and got into the car. I got in and started the engine, and started driving towards my house.

"So...any brothers or sisters?" Edward asked as we got on the road. I frowned and shook my head before I could start thinking about my brother. "I did once."

Edward shifted in his seat, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." I smiled a sad smile, "he didn't die we just…lost touch you could say." That news seemed to make Edward more comfortable and he stopped moving. "Umm…do your parents mind that you're just coming to our house?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I live alone, my real parents died when I was 4 and my foster parents died on my 17th birthday." I told him sadness seeping into my voice. Edward looked frozen for a moment then grabbed the hand that was in my lap. "I know what it's like."

I turned to look at him "look, I understand. But can we please not talk about it? I'm over it, I moved on. But I still don't like talking about it. You get that right?" I said a little harsher than I intended to. He nodded and turned, not letting go of my hand.

Sure I haven't known him that long, but I didn't mind one bit.

We rode in a slightly awkward silence the rest of the way to my house, and it was just plain weird. I pulled into my driveway and cut the engine. I turned to Edward to see him staring at my house with a look of awe. "I thought you said you lived alone." I looked at him confused, "I do?" I said, it coming out sounding like a question.

"Your house is huge! You live here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, my parents gave me and my brother money when we turned 17 and I got money from my foster parents. I picked somewhere to live, and decided to live here for high school, go to college, and then live here when I'm done." I explained getting out of the car and going up to my front door. I put the key in the lock and opened it. I walked in leaving it open for Edward.

"So, where do you want me to wait?" He asked as he shut the door, and came to stand next to me. I thought for a second, "You can wait in the kitchen and get something to eat if you're hungry, or the living room. I won't be more than a half hour." He nodded, and walked into the living room. I smiled for no reason at all, and went to my room.

After I finished my shower, I went to my walk in closet. _All right, Sam. You can do this, your just meeting people. You're a people person, you got this. _I took a deep breath, and grabbed a bra and some underwear. I stood in the middle of my closet thinking of what to wear. I grinned, _I have the perfect outfit! My favorite to be exact, it's cute, comfy, and still stylish._ I grabbed a white t-shirt, and put my black Victoria's Secret PINK sweat shirt over it, next it was my J Brand ripped skinny jeans. To pull it together I put my Plum Dolce & Gabbana pumps on and a Kate Spade multi colored disco bracelet on my wrist without the brace, with a matching pendant necklace.

_All right, almost ready. _I put some make-up on, some mousse in my hair and I was ready. I walked downstairs into the living room.

"Ready?" Edward asked once he saw me. I nodded, and grabbed my silver sequin Coach purse. Edward held the door open to the car for me. I smiled, "Thank you kind sir."

He grinned, "Anything for you, ma lady."

**AN: Okay this is my new story; this chapter is kind of a tester. I don't know if anyone is going to like it but I thought I'd give out a small chapter to see what you think. I stopped here just cause. If I get a good response, ill add the rest soon. I'm updating my stories this week, for real this time. It's the first week of 2O1O and I'm going to write like the wind! I have about a little under half left to write for my MR ff. So yeah... REVIEW :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW :D**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON**

**CLICK IT NOW**

**JUST DO IT**

**FOLLOW NIKES ADVICE**

**THEYRE GOOD FOR SHOES AND THEIR SOLGAN**

**PLEASE?**


	2. This Is My Sister

AN: HERE :D I'm so so so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, you have no idea. But… here(: I hope it's good! Most likely not :p but still! And if you really want to be into my story listen to: The Circle by Bon Jovi, that's what I was listening to while I wrote this. Very very good album, I love it(: and him. Ahha, enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just borrow for my own pleasure(: butt, I do own Samantha McCarty and Courtney Allen;D.

**SPOV:**

We got to Edwards' house in about 10 minutes, which I was happy about. Edward and I talked the whole time and we found that we have a lot in common. Which I was very happy about.

I pulled into his driveway, and got out of my car only to be attacked by someone. My facial expression must have been comical, because Edward took one look at me and started laughing. The person who attacked me released me, and grinned.

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but please call me Alice." Alice said with a voice like bells, _she reminds me of tinker bell, _I thought to myself as I smiled. I took a second to look at her, she was gorgeous. Seems like all the Cullens were.

I shook her out-stretched hand, "I'm Samantha Madison McCarty. But call me Sam." I said laughing.

Alice's smile vanished, and she got serious. "Do you have a brother named Emmett James McCarty?" I was shocked. How did she know? That's not possible… I've only known her for less than 5 minutes and she knows my brother's name?! I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded slowly. "Uh… how do you know that?"

Alice smiled so big if it got any bigger, it would be bigger than her face. "Edward be a dear, and cover Sam's eyes, please." Edward was confused but did what Alice asked. Edward bent his head down to my ear, "Don't worry. I have a feeling this is good, not bad." He breathed into my ear. I nodded a little. I heard the crunch of gravel as someone came closer and stood in front of me.

"Alright Edward, remove your hands." I heard Alice say from my left. I felt Edward's hands leave my face, but I kept my eyes closed. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. When I had my eyes open, my gaze landed on the guy in front of me.

Not just some guy… this was my brother. I knew it was him; he had the same jet black hair as he did when we were little. The same ice blue eyes, handsome face, and the dimples. Oh god. My Emmett. My big brother Emmett. I grinned and launched myself at him. He caught me, spinning us around.

"It's you…Sammybear…I missed you…" He kept whispering things in my ear, as he stopped spinning us. I didn't realize I was crying until Emmett put me down. He grinned, and wiped my tears away.

"I can't believe it's you. I missed you so much, Emmybear." I whispered to him. He shook his head, "neither can I. It's you, my baby sister. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He scooped me up into another bear hug, almost crushing me. I gasped, as all the air left my body.

"Emmett…I need…air." I managed to squeak out, as he laughed and put me down. Alice! I turned around and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear. I heard her say it was no problem, and pulled back. I grinned at her, and turned back to Emmett. Emmett got a look on his face…I knew that look. He had a secret.

"Emmett what's the secret?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He laughed this really loud booming laugh. "We haven't seen each other in years and you still remember my faces?" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett we did everything together. It's a wonder Jasper…." As soon as I said his name memories came flooding back to me. _Jasper._ Our best friend in foster care. I looked at Emmett, "do you still talk to him?"

Emmett scoffed, "talk to him? Hell, I have to see his southern little face every day." I gasped, and started bouncing up and down.

"WHAT!? Well, where is he?" I practically yelled at him.

He laughed "calm down. You're acting like Alice." He walked inside, and then came out with someone else. "There is someone I would like you to meet, Jasper." Jasper scowled at Emmett.

"Would you just tell me who it is already?" Jasper said with annoyance in his voice. Emmett stopped and pointed to me. Jasper looked to where he was pointing and then saw me for the first time. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. "S-Sam…is that really you?" He said in disbelief.

I nodded, and held my arms out. He slowly started to smile, and scooped me up. Someone cleared their throat, Jasper released me and we turned around to see Edward looking very confused.

"Wait…so what's going on here?" He asked. I grinned.

"Emmett is my older brother, and Jasper was our best friend in foster care." I explained, while Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and Emmett draped an arm around my shoulders. Edward nodded, "I see. I knew Jasper and Emmett were best friends, but I didn't know Emmett had a sister."

I looked at Emmett, "you never talked about me? I'm hurt." I said in mock anger. Emmett's eyes got all wide, like they always did when he was in trouble. He started sputtering out an excuse, I started laughing. "Emmy I was just joking. I didn't tell anyone about you either…it hurt too much." I said frowning.

"Same here, kid, same here."

_**5 weeks later :DDD!(: that would make it … Feb **__**1st**__**, as of now :p haha. I never really set a date. But I did now, because I need it for chapter 3 :D!**_

It's been five weeks since I moved to Forks, and was loving every minute of it. I got my brother back, and my best friend. It didn't hurt that Edward was always flirting with me, and Alice is as obsessed with shopping as I am.

The bad things? Oh there small, but very annoying. One, Edward hasn't asked me out. He's always flirting with me and acting like he's interested but never says anything. I'm starting to think he likes someone else. Two, is Emmett's girlfriend- Rosalie. Let me tell you, she is one major BITCH. She's no doubt gorgeous but that doesn't help when she's a bitch.

She is always giving me dirty looks, and making comments. I don't know if she just doesn't like me or if she's jealous. But, truthfully I don't care.

I sighed as I got dressed for school. _I swear to god if, Newton asks me out again I will punch him this time. _That's really the only down side to school. Mike Newton. He is one persistent bastard. He asks me out every day, no joke. I jumped as the door bell rang.

I put my shoes on and opened the door expecting to see Jasper or Emmett. But it was Edward. He grinned at me, "I have an invitation for you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, trying to think of what it could be. Edward took in a deep breath, and smiled.

"Will you be my date on valentine's day? I know it's in 2 weeks, but I wanted to ask you before someone else did." He asked. I was speechless. I've been waiting for him to ask me out for weeks, and he finally has. I was so happy, he had no idea.

I grinned. "Of course, I'd love to."

**AN: did you hate it? Because I do xD haha, oh well. Next chapter is the arrival of Courtney and the dates(: oh! And before I forget, I'm posting a link to my profile for the outfits.**

**Review, and don't flame too much:p!**


End file.
